Rogue (Fairy Tail)
How Rogue joined the Tourney Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Rogue was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Ashamed of the meaning of his name, as a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu). After stopping an arms deal, Rogue learns the rumors of a team called Big Hero 6, and investigates one of its members, Baymax. How to unlock *Get 3,456 ft in Home-Run Contest. *Play 3190 matches For both methods, you must fight Rogue at the Grand Magic Games Arena. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing for 275 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Rogue, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use one of the Twin Dragons of Sabretooth, Rogue Cheney!" He will be seen left of Fa Zheng, right of Orlock, below Nancy (Read or Die) and above Straight Cougar. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his hand on his sheathed katana glowing with Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. After the announcer calls his name Bursts shadows out of his hand as the camera zooms saying "Stop, bringing up the past." Special Moves Shadow Dragon's Roar (Neutral) Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth Shadow Dragon's Slash (Side) Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. Shadow Dragon's Teeth (Up) Rogue uses his katana to jump and slash upward making a shadowy spiral around him. Shadow Dragon's Crunching Fang (Down) Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target Shadow Drive (Hyper Smash) Rogue surrounds himself in black aura, gaining an increase in his special attacks and this will also prevent flinching. This wears down after 38 seconds. Shadow Dragon's Waxing Flash (Final Smash) Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands Victory Animations #Rogue spins shadows around him saying "I have to harden my heart and keep my protective instincts inside. This could be a real milestone!" #Rogue holds his katana out while leaning back saying "What a relief." #Rogue does a jumping punch then raises shadows upward saying "No inaction should go unpunished." On-Screen Appearance Rogue bursts out of the ground and says "To picture my best friend walking around lost and alone just breaks my heart." Trivia *Rogue's rival is the healthcare robotic member of Big Hero 6, Baymax. *Rogue Cheney shares his Japanese voice actor with Simon Belmont and Demyx. *Rogue Cheney shares his French voice actor with Nyeve, Huntail, Masaomi Heike, Gajeel Redfox, Jarod, Kevin Riley, Radley, Gowther, Dreyfus and Zaravant. *Rogue Cheney shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Juza, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Rogue Cheney shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tekkaman, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Joe the Condor, Beerus and Ryohei Sasagawa. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters